


episode 38: acceptance

by sweaterwearinlesbian



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Kinda, M/M, MU, The Author Regrets Nothing, from the perspective of matsuda, it's wacky and from 2018 but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 00:43:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20035024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterwearinlesbian/pseuds/sweaterwearinlesbian
Summary: Matsuda dies and meets Light in Mu. that's it, that's the whole thing.





	episode 38: acceptance

When Matsuda dies at the ripe old age of 83, the last thing on his mind was Light Yagami. Mostly, he was afraid of dying. After all, he didn’t know what was going to happen to him. Would he go to heaven? Hell? Would he be reincarnated? Touta Matsuda sure didn’t know. The last thing he was expecting was to end up in a white area with Light Yagami. 

“W-where am I? Why can I see?” Matsuda had gone blind shortly before his death. Light turned to face him instead of the emptiness in front of him. A genuine smile spread across his face like jam on toast. 

“Matsuda, it’s good to see you. Please, take a seat. I suspect you have lots of questions.” Arrogant as always, but Matsuda always loved that self-assured aura that Light had. They found themselves at a pure white table in pure white chairs. Despite the cleanliness of the room, it felt menacing, like it was going to swallow Matsuda whole if he let his guard down. 

“What is this place? Why am I young again? Why are you here? Is this heaven? Is Sayu here?” Matsuda had married Sayu when she was 36 after years of begging for Soichiro’s consent. They had grown old together and she had died three years before Matsuda did. 

Light chuckled and smiled again. “This is Mu. It’s an eternal purgatory for those who use the Death Note. Our sentence is to forever meet with the people who we let down by using the Death Note. I haven’t met with you yet because you hadn’t died yet. I think you’re the last one. I see L every other day, in case you care.” 

Matsuda felt his younger rage return with this younger form and stood. “I still can’t believe you. I put all of my faith and all of my belief in you and you let me down! I… I killed you!” Light shook his head.

“Rest easy Matsuda, you didn't kill me. I died of a heart attack caused by Ryuk.” Light’s smile was easy and it lured Matsuda in, just like it did all those years ago. Even with the bloodstains on his suit and the bloodshot left eye Light was the most handsome man Matsuda had ever met. 

“How come you look the same as when you died but I don’t?” Light shrugged. 

“I don’t know. I don’t know lots of things Matsuda. I don’t know why you idolize me, someone, younger and less experienced than you. I don’t know why the universe decided that the love of my life was L and I don’t know what possessed me to use the Death Note.” Matsuda wanted to ask more but was whisked away into the arms of Sayu, waiting eagerly for him. Matsuda forgot about Light and the room in the eternity of time. Light didn’t forget and sat waiting for Matsuda to return on time. 

Si tu me prêtes ta montre je rentrerais à l’heure.

**Author's Note:**

> like i said in the tags, this is an old fic i'm just now getting around to publishing. the note in french at the end roughly translates to "if you lend me your watch I'll be back on time" which is super ominous and dramatic and very much like my 2018 self so.... yeah. no editing here bois we die like men 
> 
> tumblrs: sweaterwearinlesbian / lightsturtleneck


End file.
